


Memories~ Drarry

by Lover_Of_All_Things_Gay



Series: Harry Potter One-shots :) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Fluff and Angst, I'm so sorry why do I keep doing this to Harry, Multi, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29542803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lover_Of_All_Things_Gay/pseuds/Lover_Of_All_Things_Gay
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Teddy Lupin/Victoire Weasley
Series: Harry Potter One-shots :) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170446
Kudos: 3





	1. Memories~Drarry

(TW abuse. Pls dont read if that will trigger you.)

It was the beginning of the sixth year. The ministry was forcing everyone to stand in front of their peers and see all their memories played out. Fudge was trying to see if Harry was telling the truth about Voldemort returning. Harry was absolutely dreading it. Did he really need everyone to know that he was abused for the majority of his life? No. Did the ministry care? Also no. Did the entire hall need to know he was gay and had a crush on a certain Slytherin? Again, no.

"Abbot, Hannah." Proffesser Mcgonagall called through the hall, silently fuming. She believed this was an invasion of privacy, wich was correct. Hannah walked up the stage, her blonde hair in a plait down her back, robes swishing around her. She stepped in front of the professers table, wondering what was going to happen. Harry was hardly paying attention, only catching a few memories after Mcgonagall performed the spell.

A small girl, about three, running around a garden being chased by her mother, giggling loudly.

Swish

The sorting hat sitting on her head, whispering what he thought about her mind "HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat shouted, with ringing applause from the yellow-clad table.

Swish.

Kissing a boy under a tree, breaking apart to say few words. "I love you, Neville." Hannah smiled, grabbing the sandy-haired boys hand. "And I love you, Hannah." Neville smiled back, kissing her again. The entirity of the great hall laughed a little at Nevilles blush, though he didnt look embarrassed.

Swish.

Walking around the muggle neighborhood, holding hands with Neville and wondering about what was going to happen the next year with the return of Voldemort.

Harry stopped paying attention to the whirlwind of memories after that, all of them out of order throughout Hannah's life.

Harry didn't really notice the next people until "Granger, Hermione." Was called up. Hermione walked proudly up, not at all embarrassed by what was about to show.

A girl with bushy brown hair reading a book, a group of young boys laughing and tearing the page out calling her names and laughing at her.

Swish.

Two boys with puzzled looks on their faces, staring at the girl in their compartment. One with raven black hair and beat up glasses, wearing 3 sizes too big clothes that were dirty, the other with flaming red hair and a maroon sweater on. Harry immediately recognized them as him and Ron on the first day on the Hogwarts train. "You have dirt on your nose." The young Hermione pointed out, before shutting the door and walking down the hall to help Neville find his toad.

Swish.

Hermione in the third year in the Shreikng Shack with Ron laying on the bed, broken leg and whimpering, and Harry pointing a wand at his godfather. "The rat! The rat! It's Peter! He tricked everyone!" Sirius shouted, pointing at the animal in Ron's hands. The rat transformed into a human, confirming Sirius Black was innocent.

Swish.

"Harry, Ron. I need to tell you guys something." Her best friends turned to look at her and grew concerned. "I'm... I'm bisexual. I like both girls and guys." She mumbled quietly, and before her friends got a chance to answer she rambled. "I'm sorry. I know you guys probably don't want to hang out with me anymore and-" "Hermione! We don't care!" She broke into a smile at their answer and hugged them tightly. This was in the fourth year it appeared.

Swish.

A Hermione that looked to be about 3 making books levitate throughout her living room, giggling wildly. "Minnie? What are you laughing at?" A female voice came from down the hall, and she dropped the books out of suprise. "How did you get books everywhere!" Her mother laughed entering the room, picking her up and tickling her.

Swish.

The memories were going too fast for most people to see what was going on, but Hermiones lips curled at a couple of them and was almost crying at others.

Again, Harry stopped paying attention until "Potter, Harry" was called. He stepped forward, aware of every eye in the room watching him. His professor cast the spell on him and he watched his life play out before his eyes. He knew what was coming up first as it was the thing he heard every time dementors were close enough.

"He's here! Lily, take Harry and run!" James voice was loud across the great hall, everyone silent to see what had happened that made him become the boy in front of them.

Lily ran through the house with young Harry crying. "I love you so much, Harry." Lily whispered to her son before the door burst open to reveal a tall thin man, wand raised.

"Step aside you foolish girl! I will spare you, step aside!" The skeletal figure yelled. "Please, not Harry! Take me, not Harry!" Lily yelled back, shielding her son. A flash of green directed toward his mother, her body falling to the floor before the wand was turned on the boy with pearly tears on his eyes. A crack and more green light and the man disappeared, leaving the crying baby in his crib.

Swish.

Sitting under a staircase, with a hand bent at an unnaturally odd angle. Harry crying because of how badly it felt. "BOY! You best stop crying before I give you another reason! Get out here now!" A booming voice rang out, amd Harry flinched. "Co-coming Uncle Veronon!" Harry responded, trying not to put pressure on his hand.

Swish.

"I won't be having you disrespect me in my own house!" Vernon slapped younger Harry hard against the cheek, making him fall back on the hard tile floor. "Now! Cook unless you want another slap!" "Ye-yes sir." Harry stuttered, ducking another bow and scurrying onto the kitchen.

Swish.

"Check the mail." "Yes Uncle Vernon." Harry responded, not even arguing for the fear of getting slapped. He walked down the hall, sifting through the mail, and seeing the envelope everyone recognized, with the official Hogwarts Crest on the front.  
Swish.

"The names Malfoy. Draco, Malfoy." The boy spoke, extending his hand. The red haired boy snorted, and Draco stepped forward, dropping his hand. "Think my names funny, do you?" Ron shook his head. "I don't need to ask yours. Red hair and hand me down robes? You must be a Weasley." Draco told him, looking him up and down.

Swish.

Sorting Hat on his head, Harry looking scared. "Hmmm. You are very cunning. You would be good in Slytherin."

"Not Slytherin. Not Slytherin.."

"Not Slytherin huh.... better be GRYIFFINDOR!"

Swish.

Harry standing in front of the Mirror of Erised, looking at his family surrounding him. "Mum? Dad?" Harry looked ecstatic seeing his family for the first time he can remember.

Swish.

Quirell stood in front of the raven haired boy, turban off. "Get him." The voice Harry heard before was now coming out of the back of quirells head as he charges at Harry. He jumped back after contact, skin blistering. Harry made a split second decision, jumping onto the professor touching his face, before he passed out.

Swish.

In the Chamber of Secrets, Ginny splayed out on the ground, her red hair like a halo around her head. It was a stark contrast to her pale skin. "Voldemort is my past, my present, and my future." Harry watched as the memory Tom Riddle used his wand to turn "Tom Marvalo Riddle " into "Lord Voldemort". "Flight of death." Harry mumbled under his breath. Riddle looked surprised.  
"So you know french. Hmm. It won't help you now."

Swish.

With the last remaining part of his strength, Harry thrust the sword of Gryffindor into the Basilks mouth, getting a fang lodged in his arm. He screamed in pain, pulling the sword out of the mouth and falling to the ground next to the giant snake. "Even the bird knows you've lost." Riddle scorned, now that Fawkes was crying on his arm.  
The hole in his arm slowly grew closed as the phoenix tears healed him.

Swish.

Harry sat against the wall of a bathroom stall, sobbing. He had just lost Sirius, and nobody really understood what he was going through. Other students and friends had lost people, sure, but Sirius was the only father figure he really ever had. And he couldn't tell Ron or Hermione, they would just give sympathetic looks and tell him everything would eventually be ok. Bute he didn't feel like he would. The door to the boys bathroom squeaked opened, breaking his train of thought.

"Hello?" The voice drawled, and Harry immediately recognized the voice.

"Are you alright?" Malfoy's foot steps came closer to Harry's stall, and the door swung open to reveal the boy in his Slytherin robes.

"Oh. It's just you. What are you blubbering on about now, Potter? Not given enough attention today?" The pale boy sneered. Harry stood up and wiped his eyes on his robe, walking over to the sinks. 

"Bugger off, Malfoy. I don't need your bullshit today." Harry turned the tap on and ran the water, splashing some on his face. "What? No snarky reply? No asshole remark?" Harry laughed dryly, shutting off the tap and turning around. "One less thing to worry about for about ten minutes, before back onto being a dick to me." He walked past Malfoy, before being pulled on by his wrist. 

"What happened to you, Potter? You've been crying, and I doubt it's over some girl."

"Well, besides the fact that I'm gay, I don't cry over things that I shouldn't, considering this is the first time I've cried over something that wasn't a fist on my face." Harry snarled back, wrenching his wrist from his enemy.

"What's it to you, anyway? I doubt you even care unless it's something to mock me about." 

"What do you mean, 'fist on your face'? What are you talking about?"

"What do you think, Draco? Take a random fucking guess!"

"You're abused, Harry? I thought those marks were hickeys."

"Nope. How great. Draco fucking Malfoy knows I'm abused. And gay. Can't wait for lessons to be ridiculed every bloody day." Harry grabbed his bag sitting outside of the stall and walked out to find his friends.

Swish

"Guys, since Hermione came out, I guess I should too." Hermione let go of the boys and they both turned to look at Harry. "I'm gay. And I've had a crush on someone since like the first year." Harry blushed and sat down. "Oh my god, who? Is it a Gryffindor?" Hermione squealed. Harry shook his head. "A Ravenclaw?" he shook his head again. She sat down in the chair across from him and Ron sat next to her. "A Hufflepuff?" Hermione's voice got a little squeaky. Harry shook his head and sunk lower into his chair. 

"Mate. Is it a Slytherin?" Ron looked scandalized. Harry nodded and turned the color of the chair he was in. "Bloody Hell. Is it Malfoy?" Harry squeaked and covered himself with the Invisibility cloak that was next to him. "Bloody Hell! Mate how do you like Malfoy?" Ron exclaimed even though he couldn't see his friend. "I don't know. But he's cute and actually half way nice sometimes." Harry mumbled, still invisible. 

Current Harry blushed as the Malfoy in the Great Hall stood up with a shocked face. He walked slowly up the space between the tables to stand next to Harry, no one paying attention to the whirlwind of memories being displayed. Draco showed a small smile before grabbing Harry's tie and smashing their lips together, getting wolf-whistles from the Great Hall. They broke apart after a minute so the taller boy could say something. "I have a crush on you too, Harry." Harry opened his mouth but was cut off by a professor.

"TOLD YOU! Pay up, Dumbledore! 20 sickles! Hand them over!" McGonagall shouted, pointing at the headmaster. 

"Dammit." Dumbledore fished some galleons out of the pockets of his robes, tossing them over to the Transfiguration teacher. "Why couldn't you have waited until the end of this year?" he added to the two boys laughing. "Wait, so you bet that we would get together?" Harry asked the Headmaster, and received a nod from Dumbledore and a round of laughter from the other students. 

"Harry, look." Draco pointed out the memories flashing, them slowing down to play a final one.

A woman with long red hair was cooing at a little baby with jet back hair and vivid green eyes. An older version of the boy but with glasses came up behind her and hugged her from behind. "He has your eyes, love," James told her, laying a kiss on her cheek. "Yeah, he does. But he looks like you in every other way." Lily smiled and tickled Harry, making him giggle.

She then picked him up and sat him against her hip, heading to the kitchen. "Come on, James. We need to make Harry some dinner before Wormy comes over tonight. And he's definitely going to want to use the broomstick Paddy got him for his birthday. So- James? What's wrong?" Lily stopped walking to look at her husband. "Nothing. I'm just so happy here with you and Harry." James walked back over and rested a hand on his wife's shoulder. "I love you, Lily Potter." James kissed her on the lips and then kissed Harry's forehead, earning another giggle. "I love you too, James Potter."

The memory faded out, leaving a smiling Harry holding hands with Draco and staring at the hall. The taller boy turned to ask a question.

"Was I the first person you came out to?"

"Kinda. Even though it was an accident."

Draco smiled and took Harry out of the Great Hall for a walk on the school grounds. And for once, Harry felt content


	2. Parties

They were in a small party in the Gryffindor common room,7th year. James, Lily, Marlene, Alice, Frank, Peter, Remus, and Sirius were sitting on the couches around the fire, talking animatedly to each other. Everyone was in muggle clothing with the exception of Remus, who had just gotten back from prefects duty. James had organized it to try and get Lily to talk to him. It was a small success, she hadn't called him an arrogant toe rag the entire evening. He decided a game of truth or dare would be appropriate. 

"Ladies and Gents! Let's play one of my favorite games! Truth or Dare!" He addressed the crowd of rowdy Gryffindors, who immediately ceased the chattering and sat in a circle, including Sirius and Remus, pulled in by Peter. "But, we have a twist. I managed to nick this bottle of Veritaserum from old Sluggy's office, so now we will all tell the truth!" He pulled a small vile of clear liquid, passing it around in a circle after he had plopped himself next to Lily, who scooched closer to Marlene. 

Sirius and Remus eyed each other before both taking a sip and passing the clear liquid along. James clasped his hands together once.

"Alright. Let's start. Who want's to go first?"

Frank spoke up. "I will. Hmm, Alice! Truth or dare?" 

"Truth I guess."

"Right then! Do you fancy anyone?"

"Yes." Alice squeaked and covered her hand with her mouth, mentally cursing herself. 

"Who?" Frank pressed her, but she just shook her head and kept her hand over her mouth.

"Damn. Your turn." 

Alice uncovered her mouth and gave Frank a stink eye, looking around the group.

"Lily! Truth or dare?"

She contemplated for a moment before answering.

"Let's go with dare."

"I dare you to snog James." Alice smirked at her best friend's shocked expression. James mentally high fived himself for doing this.

"Al! Really!" Alice nodded. Lilly rolled her eyes and turned to James, who looked happy. She kissed him for a moment, then wiped her mouth with sleeve of her jumper, smacking the back of his head and shooting Alice the death glare, who giggled. 

"Since I had to snog an arrogant toe rag, I'm going for his friends. Sirius." 

"What? Why me? Why not Peter?" 

"Because, you only feed his ego. So, truth or dare?" 

"Dare, I suppose." Sirius was showing his bravery, but really because he didn't want to expose his secret boyfriend.

"I dare you to snog the person you're dating."

"I'm not dating anybody!" Sirius struggled against the truth serum.

"Yes you are! You always disappear then come back covered in hickeys!"

"Ok, fine. I'm dating someone. Do I have to do it in front of everyone?"

He wasn't saying it to be rude, he was just trying to discourage Lily.

"Do it, Sirius!" He shrugged and looked around the room, even though he knew exactly who it was. He got up and walked around the circle twice, trying to confuse everyone. When they just kept watching him, he sighed and straddled Remus, grabbing his tie and smashing their lips together. Remus kissed back, resting his hands on Sirius' thighs. They kept like that for a few minutes, much to every ones shock, until they needed air. He hopped off Remus' lap and looked at the surprised faces. 

"Happy, Lily? Come on, love." Sirius grabbed Remus and pulled him up, intertwining their fingers and walking out of the portrait. Sirius brought them into a broom cupboard they would often frequent, shutting the door behind them with a quiet snap before locking it magically.

"Well. That's just lovely. Now all of our friends know." Sirius huffed, draping his arms around Remus' neck. Remus' hands found their way to Sirius' waist. "I know you wanted to keep us a secret, Moons. I'm sorry. I just couldn't exactly lie when I had a truth serum, ya know?" Sirius told the taller boy, resting his head against Remus' chest.

"It's not your fault, Paddy. I wasn't expecting Lily to throw that dare out there. It's so Lily yet un-Lily at the same time." Remus consoled his love, peppering soft kisses to the crown of his head and running his hands through Sirius' inky balck hair as he spoke.

"I guess so." He mumbled into his chest, pausing before he spoke again. "I love you, Remus." Sirius straightened his posture to look into Remus' eyes. Mercury silver staring into a honey amber. "I love you too, Sirius." Remus lent down and connected their lips, lightly pushing Sirius into a wall. Sirius would never actually admit it, but he was not a top.

The two continued to kiss after finally telling each other of their love, with their friends outside listeneing, ears pressed against the door.

"Aww. That's actualy really cute. Oh. OH." Marlene's face quickly changed as she backed away after hearing quiet moans through the door.

"What did they say? I can't hear anything." Peter was crouched at the bottom of the door, then jumped away when there was a soft thud against the door.

All the others who were listening quickly backed away, back into the Gryffindor common room, Peter following behind, not knowing why they had fled the scene so swiftly. "What was the thud?" Peter asked innocently once they went back in the circle, two gaps missing.

"Bloody hell, Pete. I knew you weren't very smart but come on! What do you think it was?" James told him, still pink from overhearing the interaction. Peter's face turned from confusion to one of second hand embarresment.

"Oh." Peter looked traumatized, and James was laughing at him.

"How about we just continue until they get back?" Lily suggested, smacking James' arm at his laughter. He stopped and agreed.

The couple came back 5 minutes later, clothes disheveled. James noticed them first. "Did you two really just have sex in the broom cupboard?" He asked, alerting the others to their presence.

"What? No! Did we really think we would stoop that low?" Sirius scoffed, pulling Remus closer to his side. "What do you have to say? Get it over with so I can have more people disowning me." Sirius told them, never letting go of Remus. They were instantly bombarded with questions from friends.

"How long have you been together?" 

"How did this happen?"

"Why did you keep it a secret?"

"When I walked in on you two in the bathroom in the fifth year, Sirius wasn't really fixing your cuts, was he?"

"Hold on a minute!" Remus shouted, effectively shutting them up.

"We've been together since fifth year, we kept it a secret because we didn't want our parents to know, and yes, I was fixing his cuts. Then I kissed him, and that's how this started." Sirius listed off the questions as he went, surprised no one cared.

"Do you guys not care that we're dating?" Remus asked in disbelief. "Of course not, mate!" James told them, and the two boys smiled. They rejoined the circle, and Remus pulled Sirius onto his lap and pressed their lips together. 

"Well, now we know who the bottom is." James joked, and Sirius scowled. Remus kissed him gain, and Sirius was quiet. They continued to play games well into the night before they all headed to bed. And for once in their relationship, Sirius and Remus slept in the same bed.


End file.
